2008 DN Advent calendar
by tiki-tiki
Summary: 2008 Death Note Advent calendar!2008年度クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。L/Light
1. Dec 15

Title：Dec 15

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

街には買い物客が溢れていた。手軽なインターネットでのショッピングも増えて来たとは言え、やはり主流はリストを片手に人で溢れる店を回る事。いつも行くマーケットも赤と緑のデコレーションで華やいでいた。日本とは明らかにレベルの異なる盛り上がりを１０月を過ぎてからひしひしと月は感じていた。そして、Lはどんな風にクリスマスを過ごすつもりなのか不思議に思った。

「クリスマスはどうするんだ？」

「は…？」

窓の外は灰色の雲が厚く、もう少ししたら既に真っ白の庭を更に白く覆うのだろう。暖かくした部屋に戻った月は、外がどんな季節でも変わらずロングの白シャツにジーンズ姿の男にブランデーを垂らした紅茶を手渡した。

「日本だとクリスマスはすっかり恋人たちのイベントだけど、ここは…違うだろう？」

「まぁ、そうですね。ですが、私にとって２５日は２４日と２６日を繋ぐ、ただの２４時間でした」

「え…。だって、ハウスは？ワイミーズハウスで何もやらなかったのか？」

「やりましたよ。クリスマス当日はささやかですがクリスマスディナーも振る舞われましたし、ハウスの子供たちにもワタリや慈善団体からプレゼントが贈られました」

「…ごめん」

月は手にしたままのナプキンを弄んだ。全く意識していなかったから理解が遅れたが、孤児であった過去を言わせてしまったと月は後悔したのだ。だが、孤児なのは自分だけでなくメロやマット、ニアたちもそうだ。Lが育った場所では特に珍しい事ではなかった。

「気にしないで下さい。ファザー・クリスマスが私のところに来るはずがない。私は良い子ではありませんでしたから」

「L…」

Lは幼いときから嘘が得意だったし、それが孤児だった自分を助けた。そして、探偵の仕事を手がける様になってからは、嘘だけでなく犯罪すれすれの策略を張り巡らせる事は息をするよりも容易かった。月と出会う前のLの生活がどんなものなのか察していた月が顔を曇らせる。平和な日本で両親に慈しまれて普通の子供時代を過ごしたから、クリスマスを楽しむ子供の特権を与えられなかったLが悲しかった。

Lは月の頬を両手で包み、こつりと額が合わさるまで引き寄せた。ついばむキスを繰り返し、そして感情を乗せたキスに深める。

キスではれた唇を楽しげに触れたLから逃れて、月はLの肩に顔を埋める。笑う雰囲気が伝わり、ウエストに手が回った。そして、首に触れた満足の溜息が月は嬉しかった。

「今は月くんがいますから」

愛しい者の香りに包まれて満たされる。何度でも彼と恋に落ちる。月を捕らえた事が自分の探偵のキャリアの中で一番の手柄だった。

「はい、これ」

買い物に出かけていた月がLに赤い包みを差し出した。端末の前にいつもの推理スタイルで座っていたLは、噛んでいた指を外してそれを受け取った。本よりも２回りは大きいが、サイズの割に大して重くない。

「なんですか？」

「開けてみて」

Lの反応を期待して、月の琥珀色の瞳は輝いていた。小さく肩をすくめて、Lはびりびりと包装紙を破いた。中から出て来たのは、一面に描かれたクリスマスツリー。そして、数字の書かれたクリスマス・オーナメントがツリーを飾っていた。

「これは…アドベント・カレンダー、ですか」

「そう。クリスマスまで毎日一つずつ開けていくアドベント・カレンダー。実物を見たのは初めてだよ。日本じゃあんまり見かけないけど、こっちはやっぱりメジャーなんだな。選ぶのが大変なくらいたくさんあったよ」

「私に…？」

「うん、Lに買って来た。楽しいだろう？」

「はぁ」

「なんだよ、気のない返事だな」

クリスマスがなかったＬのために買って来たと分かっているが、月にどう反応したらいいのかLは分からなかった。とりあえず礼を言っておく。

「ありがとうございます」

「今日は１５日だから、１５日までの分開けていいよ」

１と書かれた部分を押し開く。紙が破れて中から丸いチョコレートが出て来た。

「チョコレートが入ってました…」

「良かったな」

甘いですとチョコレートを口に放り込んだLに、目を細めて月が笑った。続きを急かされて、パリパリと１５日分までカレンダーを開けていく。中からはチョコレートの他にキャンディやツリーを象ったグミなどお菓子の他に、小さなブリキのおもちゃ、ツリーに飾るオーナメントも入っていた。

おもちゃは後でニアに渡すとして、Lは次々にお菓子を口に放り込んだ。いつもなら食べ過ぎだと怒る月も笑って見ていた。

「月くん」

「ん？」

顎を掴んで唇を合わせる。歯列を撫でたLの舌に月は口を開いて彼を迎え入れた。絡まるLの舌は甘かった。

「っ…ん…」

するりと舌の上にLが食べていたキャンディが乗せられた。独特の香りが鼻を抜けた。

「お前…」

「薄荷は嫌いです」

「だからって！普通に渡せば良いだろう？」

二人の舌の熱で暖かくなったキャンディを月は噛んで砕いた。ようやくキスする事には慣れたけど、こんな親密な仕草をいきなりされると気恥ずかしい。頬に熱が溜まるのが分かった。

「それでは恋人の楽しみはどこにあるんです？」

グリーンのグミを口に放り込んで、Lは肩をすくめた。


	2. Dec 16

**Title:Dec 16**

[Ｌ月：Ｒ１８]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

目が覚めると、昨日抱えて眠ったはずなのに月がいなかった。ベッドサイドに置いたアドベンドカレンダーを掴んで、月を探しに部屋から出た。踵を潰した靴を引き摺って歩いていると、リビングから声が漏れていた。それも聞き慣れた複数の声。

「…何しているんですか？」

リビングの隅に置かれたツリーを中心にして月、メロ、マット、ニアがいた。それぞれの手にはオーナメントがあり、思い思いにツリーを飾っていた。

「見て分からないほど耄碌したんですか、L」

ジンジャーブレッド・マンのオーナメントを弄びながらニアが平たく言った。

「ツリーを飾り付けしている事くらい分かっています。私が分からないのは、今朝はなぜ月くんと私の愛の巣に邪魔者が３人もいるのか、と言う事です」

愛の巣だって、愛されてる～と奥でメロとマットが月をからかっていた。だが、月が二人の名前を呼ぶと大人しく飾り付けに戻った。

「ツリーを買ったから皆で飾り付けしたかったんだけど、…嫌だったか？」

アドベント・カレンダーを買った店にはクリスマスツリーの一式も並んでいた。作り物のツリーが一般的な日本と違って、売られているのは本物のもみの木だった。珍しくて近づいて見ていると、買いに来た親子がどんな風に飾り付けるのか楽しそうに話していた。それを聞いていて月はツリーを買う事に決めた。ワタリを含めて三人しか住んでいない屋敷には大きすぎるサイズのもみの木を。

「嫌ではありませんが…」

仲間はずれにされたから拗ねてんだよ、嫉妬深い奴は嫌われるぞーと、またしてもメロとマットの声。今度はLにじろりと睨まれると、こわ～！と示し合わせた様に二人は大げさに体を震わせた後、盛大な笑い声を爆発させた。

「L？」

やんわりとした微笑みで月がLの顔を覗き込む。それに促されてLはぽつりと話し出した。

「…カレンダーを開けようとしたんですが」

「うん？」

「貴方がいなかったので…」

Lと彼が掴んでいたカレンダーを見た。カレンダーの１６日はまだ開けられていない。昨夜、ベッドに向かった時にもLの手にはカレンダーがあり、横になる前にベッドサイドのテーブルに飾っていた。Lが子供時代に与えられなかった特権を自分が与えるのだと思い上がるつもりはない。だが、Lを愛する一人の人間として彼が楽しんでくれる姿にほっこりと胸が暖かくなった。

「今日のカレンダーを開けようか？」

「えぇ」

１６と言う数宇は、赤いクリスマスボールのオーナメントに描かれていた。紙を破き、Lの指が中から何かをつまみ出した。それが何か知る前に、月はLにキスをされていた。唇を重ねるものではなく、最初から恋人のキス。

月は頭の片隅できゃーと甲高い偽物の女の子の叫び声を聞いた。

「いきなり…！」

顔を真っ赤にして月はLから離れた。ぐぃと唇を拭う。親しいとは言え、メロたちの前でキスなんて憤死しそうだった。

「ヤドリギ、です」

「は？」

「今日はヤドリギが入ってました」

ほらとLの指が掲げたのは、小さなヤドリギの枝。ヤドリギの下にいる者にキスをしてもいいと言う慣習に従ったのだと言いたいらしい。元々はヤドリギの下にいる若い女性がキスされること拒むと、翌年は結婚のチャンスがないと言うものだったらしいが、それは形を変えて家族同士のキス、友人同士のキス、恋人同士のキス、そしてきっかけの欲しい恋人未満の二人の背を押すものになっている。

「これで気兼ねなく月くんにキスが出来ます」

にやりと悪い笑みでLの唇が持ち上がる。まだ頬を赤らめたまま、月は髪をかき上げた。ヤドリギの言い訳があるけれど、先ほど友人たちに見せてしまったキスにまだ戸惑っていた。けれど、それを言ってもLは分からないだろうなと、月は諦めて溜息を吐いた。

「…お前が気兼ねなんてした事はあったか？」

「月くんが料理している時は遠慮してますよ？」

指をくわえて、Lはかくりと首を傾けた。

「それは当たり前だ。お前に包丁で刺されたいと言う願望があるなんて知らなかったよ」

ははっと嫌みたっぷりで笑うと、ぐいと顔を掴まれて口を塞がれた。またか…！

「ん、ん…」

忍び込んで来た舌先が敏感な粘膜をくすぐる。思わず呻きが月の鼻から抜けた。ウエストに回った腕に反応して月もLの頭を抱えた。キスに夢中になった体は、無意識に二人の隙間を埋めた。筋肉に覆われた自分と同じ男性の体が重なる。

だが･･･。

突然、何かが頭にぶつかった衝撃。見下ろした床にはジンジャーブレッド・マンのオーナメントが転がっていた。

「あーーーー、それ以上はさすがに二人の時にしてもらえると…」

控えめな声に振り返ると、気まずそうに床に視線を落とすメロと、赤い頬を掻くマットと、相変わらず髪を弄るニアの姿があった。びくりと抱き締めた体が跳ねた。腕の中を覗くと自分と同じ位の長身を小さくしている月がいた。髪からは茹だった色の耳が覗いていた。ちょうど良く熟して美味しそうだった。

「･･･では、そうさせて頂きます」

「え…？」

片手に月の腕、もう片方にカレンダーを掴んでLは歩き出す。

「えぇっ…！？」

そのままLに引き摺られて月は数時間前に出たばかりのベッドに舞い戻ってしまった。

しばらくして、月は頬を青くしてるのにどこか嬉しそうなLと共にそうっとリビングを覗いた。

曇った空からは鈍い陽射ししか差し込まない。だから、誰もいない部屋は薄暗いはずなのにリビングの一角だけ明るかった。ゆっくりと点滅を繰り返すオレンジ色のライトがツリーを周囲から浮かび上がせている。見慣れたリビングのはずなのに、ひどく幻想的な光景だった。

リビングのドアで立ち尽くし、二人はしばらくの間ツリーを見ていた。伝統的なオーナメントに混ざって、飾り付けた本人たちの個性を感じさせるオーナメントが誇らしげに枝に掛かっていた。ロボットやおもちゃの銃、ミニのゴーグルは一般的ではないかもしれないが、それでも自分たちらしいツリーだと思った。

「きれいだな」

「えぇ」

いつの間にか二人の手は繋がれていた。


	3. Sideway

**Title:****Sideway**

[Ｍ＆Ｍ＆Ｎ]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

「もう･･･その終わった頃かな･･･」

「いくらLでもそろそろだろ」

「って、言うか･･･二人が恋人だって言うのは知ってたけど」

「二人だけの時になれば当然･･･アレだろうけど･･･」

「知りたくなかったよなー」

最後の台詞はメロとマットが同時に呟いた。

「･･･貴方たちがそれを言うんですか」

「ニア、どう言う意味だ･･･？」

大きくなり多少薄れて来たとは言え、メロがニアに対する敵対心は健在だった。がらりと変わった口調は刺があり、先ほどまでのマットに対するものと格段に異なった。

「ほっとけよ。ニアがおかしな事を言い出すのはいつもだろ？」

くるくると指で髪を弄りながら、ニアは前を歩く二人を観察した。

メロは気付いていない可能性があるが、マットもだとは思わなかった。てっきり彼らも恋人関係にあると思っていたが、違うらしい･･･。

ハウスを卒業後メロとマットは一緒に住み始め、朝から晩まで一緒にいるのに、まだ友情の枠にぶら下がっているなんて驚いた。まぁ、近すぎると逆にものが見えなくなりますしね･･･。

「とても･･･二人は仲がいいので･･･」

「はぁ？当たり前だろう！俺とマットがどれだけの付き合いだと思ってんだ」

「お互い、歯抜けの間抜け面の頃から知ってるんだぜ」

なー！とお互いの肩に腕を回して、体をぶつけ合う。幼い頃から二人がよくやる仕草だった。

「愛してるぜ、メロ」

「マット、俺も愛してる」

真剣な顔で愛の言葉を交わした。だが、マットもメロも唇が細かく引きつれていた。そして、やがて耐えられなくなった二人は同時に吹き出し、床に倒れる程笑い転げた。


	4. Dec 17

**Title:Dec 17**

[Ｌ月：NC17]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

**１．まずは材料を準備。小麦粉：200g、ベーキングパウダー：小さじ１、ジンジャーパウダー：小さじ半、シナモン：小さじ半、ブラウンシュガー：100g、バター：50g、玉子：１個を用意します。**

袋を摘んでボウルにブラウンシュガーを落とした。

「ちょっと待て。今100gよりも多かっただろう？」

「お菓子ですから甘い方が美味しいですよ」

「僕は甘過ぎるものは好きじゃない。それになんの為のレシピだと思ってるんだ。材料は正確に用意しろよ」

「…神経質」

「何か言ったか？」

「いいえ？」

**２．ボウルにバターを入れて室温にし、柔らかくなったらブラウンシュガーを加えて白っぽくなるまでよくすり混ぜる。これに溶き卵１個分を少しずつ加え、シナモンとジンジャーも加えてよく混ぜ合わせる。**

「力がいりますね」

「代わろうか？」

「いいえ、もう少しでしょうから頑張ります」

泡だて器でバターとブラウンシュガーをすり混ぜていたＬの手元に、溶いた卵を少しずつ加えていった。Ｌと作業しているとお菓子作りと言うよりも実験という気がしてきた月だった。

**３．小麦粉とベーキングパウダーをあわせてボウルにふるい入れる。ゴムベラで切るようにしてまんべんなく混ぜてから、ひとまとめにして手で軽くこねる。２分してそれぞれラップで包み、冷蔵庫で３０分から１時間寝かせる。**

Ｌがすり混ぜたボウルの前に今度は月が立ち、粉をふるい落とした。ボウルの中で細かくなった粉が山になっていく。作業台の周りに材料のロスもなく、月は自分の仕事振りに満足だった。

するり。

「うわっ！」

続いて腰に腕が回って後の体が密着して、首筋にキスを落とされた。

「ボウルから外れましたよ」

Ｌの言葉通りボウルの傍に白い粉が散っていた。

「っーーー！分かってる！お前が邪魔するからだろ」

エプロンをすり抜け、シャツの下に手を這わせた。今の月は両手が使えないし、暴れれば粉は散ってしまう。Ｌは思う存分月を煽った。レシピではこの後、1時間近く生地を寝かせる必要があった。

「料理って楽しいですね」

**４．オーブンを180℃に温め、天板にオーブンペーパーを敷く。冷蔵庫から出して５分ほど置いた生地を適当な厚さにして、型抜きで好みの形にくり抜く。オーブンペーパーに並べたら、オーブンで１０～１５分ほど焼いたら出来上がり。**

生地に型を押し、そぅっと引き抜く。生地にはスカートを履いた人型が出来上がった。それを天板に置いていく。

「結構楽しいな」

そう呟いた月の首筋には赤黒い痣があった。同じものはＬの首元にも･･･。不本意だが、昨日の影響でまだ体が辛いと正直に話すと、Ｌは手加減してくれた。普段は傍若無人が歩いているような彼でも、そう言う時の手は驚くほど優しい。

絶対に言わないが、それを弱く見られていると感じて憮然とする一方で、Ｌに大切に思われているようでくすぐったかった。

生地から抜かれた星やクリスマスツリー、女の子と男の子の人型は天板に行儀良く並んでいた。生姜と甘いブラウンシュガーの香りがして焼きあがりが楽しみだった。

「あ･･･」

「どうした？」

「ジンジャーブレッド・マンが骨折しました」

「手当てしてやれば？」

「どうやってですか･･･」

「うわ･･･。お前、絵心ないな･･･。これ貰った子は泣き出すぞ」

「それを言うなら月くんはどうなんですか？これは鱗ですか？」

「いいんだよ！それは･･･練習なんだから」

今度は作業台の１辺にLと月は並んで立っていた。手には絞り袋を持ち、お互いの作品を貶し合っていた。二人は焼きあがったクッキーをアイシングで飾り付けていた。

今日のカレンダーから出てきたのは、赤地に金と緑の刺繍が施されたリボン。カレンダーから引き抜いたリボンの扱いに困っていると、月が預かってもいいかと尋ねてきた。リボンをどうしたら良いのか分からなかったＬは承諾した。

しばらくしてキッチンから懐かしい匂いがして覗くと、月はワタリとジンジャークッキーを作っていた。この季節、ジンジャークッキーはハウスの子どもたちに人気で、もちろん幼い頃からＬも大好きだった。月は大量に作ってハウスの子ども達、屋敷に遊び来る友人に振舞うつもりだった。

食べるだけでキッチンに用などないＬが手伝う事になったのは、いい匂いで焼けたクッキーのつまみ食い目的が半分、そして、残りはいい匂いの月に悪戯が目的だった。

鱗が生えていると言われたツリー型のクッキーは子供たちに渡せない。溜息を吐いて月はそのクッキーを口に入れた。簡単に見えてきれいにデコレーションをするのは難しかった。

次に取り出したのは男の子の人型。絞り袋を手に心の中でひっそりと「僕なら出来る！」と気合を入れると、周囲を白のアイシングで縁取った。手のアイシングが少し厚くなったけれど、不恰好なほどじゃない。

次は顔だった。涙目にならないように、きれいにアイシングを丸く落とす。絞り袋を緊張しながら持ち上げ、自分の成果を眺めた。泣き顔でも怒り顔でもない、他のものよりも大きなぐりぐりの丸目の笑顔のジンジャーブレッド・マンだった。

「笑顔になりましたね･･･」

「うん」

厚みのあるクッキーだから穴を開けても割れない。月はエプロンのポケットからリボンを取り出し穴に通した。そして、リボンにぶら下がってオーナメントになったジンジャーブレッド・マンをＬの前に突き出した。

「Ｌへ」

大きく目を見開いたＬを見た。頬にアイシングの線が引かれていた。

「歪だけど…」

「ありがとうございます･･･」

Ｌはクッキーを受け取ると、そっと手に包んだ。

その夜、ライトで照らされたクリスマスツリーには2人のジンジャーブレッド・マンが仲良くぶら下がっていた。


	5. Dec 18

**Title:Dec 18**

[Ｌ月]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

何かが触れている感触がする。まだ眠りの中にいたい月はその感触を無視しようと決めた。寝返りを打って、その感触から逃れたはずなのに、それはしつこく追って来た。仕方なく月は眠りを諦めて、意識を浮上させた。

****

いつもなら隣で横になっているはずの体はなく、代わりに膝を折って座るＬの姿があった。その様子から寝起きの頭でもおおよその事は把握できていた。

「L、どうした･･･？いま、何時？」

掠れた声で尋ねる。部屋はまだ暗くて、窓の外も太陽の明かりは届いていなかった。

「１８日です」

「僕が聞きたいのは時間」

くぁと欠伸をして、ベッドサイドの時計を見た。デジタルの数字は４：１０を少し過ぎた時刻を表していた。Lの方へ体を向け、立たせた腕に頭を乗せた。指を噛んで体を揺らしているＬの腿を撫でた。

「眠れないのか？」

「私に長い眠りは必要ありません」

そう答えた時にはぴたりと止まった体の揺れも、しばらくすると再開する。

確かにLの睡眠は平均よりもかなり短い。寝起きは爽快といかないまでも、表情からは疲労が取れ睡眠の影響が見えた。

だが、時折目覚めた後、こんな風に内に籠ってしまう事があった。たいてい悪夢を見た翌朝。聞き出そうにも彼は絶対口を割らない。上手に話をはぐらかす。それでいて、その日は視界から僕を出す事はない。買い物もワタリさんに言いつけて、あれこれと理由を付けて、傍にいようとした。

だから分かる。彼の悪夢は僕と関係があると･･･。

「･･･カレンダーはもう開けたのか？」

聞いても聞き出せない。それなら、他の事に意識を向けさせるしかない。

「これが入ってました」

そう言って、目の前に突き出された指には、おもちゃの指輪が挟まれていた。

「もしかして、これを寝ている僕に嵌めさせようとしたか？」

「月くんの指には小さすぎました」

「…二個もする気はないぞ」

呆れてそう話す僕の指には、既に１つ指輪が嵌っていた。

屋敷に来た当初は体調を崩していたが動けるようになってからは、ほぼ毎日街に買い物に出かけるようになった。ある日、いつもの様にマーケットで買い物をし清算を済ませると、レジスターの女性がおつりと一緒に紙を僕の手に滑らせた。

大きさから言ってレシートでもないしと不思議に思って見た紙には走り書きした携帯の番号。そんな事は初めてで驚いて彼女を見上げると、片目を瞑って連絡してと言われた。

個人の携帯番号が書かれているからその辺りに捨てる訳には行かず、結局ポケットに入れたまま屋敷に帰ってしまった。屋敷ではなぜか不機嫌なＬが僕を待っていて、手を掴まれて「虫除けです」と左の手に指輪を嵌められた。

最初は落ち着かなかったけれど、次第に馴染んで今は指輪の重みがないと落ち着かない気分になる。

おもちゃの指輪をＬの指から引き抜いた。そして、左手を掴んで親指から一つずつ指輪を嵌めていく。案の定、どの指にも合わない。かろうじて嵌められたのは小指だが、第一関節で引っかかった。

「だから、これはお前のにするといいよ」

左手を目の前に掲げて、Ｌは小指に引っかかった指輪をじっと見つめた。

「…気に入りました」

そしてぽつりと呟いた。黒髪の隙間から覗くＬの表情は先ほどよりも穏やかだった。

「ところで…。おはよう、Ｌ」

「おはようございます」


	6. Dec 19

**Title:Dec 19**

[Ｌ月＆Ｍ]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

「まだクリスマス・エンジェルを飾ってなかったのか？」

腕に箱を抱えてリビングにやってきたメロが最初に発した言葉がそれだった。クリスマスを祝うため、いつもの３人メロ、マット、ニアは今日から屋敷に滞在する事になっている。

メロが話したクリスマス・エンジェルとはツリーの先端に飾られるもの。多くは星が飾られるが、イギリスだとクリスマス・エンジェルを飾り付けるものらしい。

星がないのを不思議に思っていた僕にメロとマットが得意げに話してくれた。彼らがハウスに居た頃には彼らがエンジェルをツリーに飾る役をやっていたそうだ。子ども達や職員、ハウスにいる皆に見守られて、大きなツリーに梯子を架けてエンジェルを飾ったと楽しそうに、そして誇らしげに教えてくれた。

仲の良さが伝わってくるメロとマットの遣り取りを楽しみながら飾り付けをしていたのだが、僕はＬの所為で中座することになってしまった。しばらくしてリビングに戻ってくると既に飾りつけは終っていたが、先端のクリスマス・エンジェルだけはツリーの根元に置かれていた。

「この間は…飾りつけが途中だったから･･･」

「あー･･･うん。そうだな」

メロ、露骨に顔を反らされると僕までどうしたら良いか分からないよ･･･。ただでさえ今日みんなと顔を合わせるのは気まずいのに。

だから、みんなが揃う今日まで飾り付けずに置いておいた。と、メロの顔を見ずに続けた。

「サンキュ･･･」

くるりと振り向いたメロが照れ臭そうに呟く。クリスマスを一緒に過ごそうと誘ったから、僕たちに取って彼らが親しい友人である事は察していたと思う。だけど、こうやって彼らが来るのを待ってツリーの飾り付けを終えようとするのが家族のように扱われてメロは嬉しかったのだ。

照れた表情を隠す様に、メロはツリーの根元に身を屈めた。カラフルにラッピングされたプレゼントを置くためだ。だけど、既に置かれていた箱を見て、そのままの体勢で固まった。

どうしても顔が微笑んでしまう。きっとメロはツリーの根元に自分の名前のタグが付いたプレゼントを見つけたのだろう。

「…俺のもある」

体を起こして僕を見たメロは驚いた顔でそう話す。メロは僕達にプレゼントを用意したのに、自分へのプレゼントを想像していなかった様に。

強引で我が侭なところもあるけれど、メロはとても素直で心根の良い、ペシミストだった。今も喜びを爆発させたいのに、誰かに取り上げられるのを恐れるみたいにその喜びを押さえてしまう。おそらく彼がこれまで歩んできた人生によって形成されてしまったのだろう。

ほとんどの時は冗談で誤魔化すが、ストレートに来られると素のメロが出る。

「当然だろ？」

ごく自然に返事をする。難しい事ではなかった。僕にとってメロたちは友人であり、弟の様な存在だったから。

「サンキュ」

メロは擽ったそうに笑った。そうして、プレゼントの一つを持ち上げると、箱に耳を押し当て、そして振った。まるっきりプレゼントが待ちきれない子どもの反応だった。

「分かっているだろうけど、クリスマス前に開けちゃ駄目だぞ」

メロの反応が微笑ましくて、つい言ってしまう。

「分かってるって！」

そう答えるけれど、まだ箱は放そうとしない。僕はそのメロの姿に微笑み、キッチンに下がった。ワタリさんに教えてもらったエッグノッグを作るつもりだった。彼らはギリギリまで車だろうけど見るだけで凍えそうな窓の外に、体の温まるエッグノッグを振舞ってあげたい。

砂糖を加えた卵黄をホイップしていると雰囲気を感じる。

「Ｌ」

「･･･センサーでも付いているんですか？」

「学習の賜物だよ」

背後から僕の手元を覗き込んで来る。

「エッグノッグ」

「そう。お前も飲むだろ？」

甘いエッグノッグはもちろんＬも好きだった。今日は２杯目だけど、そんな事はお構い無しにきっと飲むのだろう。

「甘くしてくださいね」

「だめ。今朝は特別に甘くしてやったけど、あれは甘すぎだから」

「仕方がないじゃないですか。今日出てきたのはミントチョコレートなんですから」

甘いものが主食のＬでも苦手なものがある。それが薄荷、ミントだった。当然、ミントチョコレートも好きじゃない。Ｌ曰く、チョコレートを爽やかにする意味が分からないらしい。

今日のカレンダーからは丸くて濃い茶色のチョコレートが出てきた。喜んで口に放り込んだＬだったけれど、やがて目が大きく開かれてうっすら涙の膜が張った。そして、直ぐに顔が近づいてきたから、今度はＬの口を手で押さえた。ぐぐーと近づくＬと押し返す僕の力が拮抗したけれど、しばらくしてＬは口の中のチョコレートを飲み込んだ。

あまり口に入れておくとチョコレートが溶け出してミントの味が強くなるからだ。

Ｌの恨みがましい視線と言いがかりの様な文句に堪えきれず吹き出すと、今度は拗ねてしまった。親指をガジガジと噛んで非難の視線を向ける事は忘れないから、僕は笑ってしまった謝罪代わりに特別に甘いエッグノッグを作った。

もちろんＬの機嫌はすぐに直った。


	7. Dec 20

**Title:Dec 20**

[Ｌ、月、メロ、マット、ニア]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

「Ｌ、お前だろう？」

「…そこまで調べられては言い逃れも出来そうにありませんね」

追い詰められたＬは自分に掛けられた疑いを認めるしかなかった。

「あぁ、見たぜ。後姿だったけど確かにＬだった。キャンディー･ケーン？なくなっていたと思う。･･･そう言えば、ジーンズのポケットが膨らんでいた様な気がするな」

両手に持っていたゲーム機から視線を上げた。いつも掛けているゴーグルを外して眩しいのか目を細めている。

「時間？･･･確か朝食前だったと思うぞ。だって、キッチンからパンケーキの匂いがしてきて、しかもそれがチョコレートだったから、あぁメロが喜ぶなって思ったのを覚えていたからさ」

ところでさ、と切り出した後、一気に言葉を綴る。

「ありがとな。メロがすっげぇ喜んでた」

返された言葉に首を振る。

「アイツが何か言ったわけじゃないぞ。ただ凄くテンションが高くて、一緒にゲームしててもクリスマスキャロルを口ずさんでいたからさ。アイツ、結構分かりやすいんだよ」

くくっと喉の奥でマットが笑った。

「･･･見ました。が、それが何か？」

黙々とカードのタワーを積み上げていた手を一度止めて、そう答えるとまたタワー建築に戻った。

「時間、ですか？ランチの後だったと思いますね。あれだけ甘いものを食べて、なお食べれるのかと思いましたから。まぁ、思考の助けにはなりますが、絶対ではありません。Ｌの座が砂糖で築きあげたものだと思いたくありませんね。少なくとも私は砂糖の力など借りません」

部屋のあちこちに築いたタワーを見たのを気づいたのか、くるくると指で髪を弄る。

「集中のためです」

当たり前の事を質問する馬鹿相手に見せる笑みが、普段あまり変化のない顔に張り付いた。

「何ですか？･･･貴方が礼を言う必要はありません。最近、「友人」と話をしていなかったもので、私を忘れる前に連絡したついでに作らせたものです。一晩で作って送ってくれましたよ。Ｌと貴方のオーナメントは昨夜ぶら下げておきました。･･･ふーん、気が付いたんですか？」

つまらなそうに呟いた。

去り際、もう一度丸く渦を巻いているキャンディと白いパソコンのミニチュアのオーナメントの礼を言っても答えはなかった。

「それ、Ｌだぜ！」

目の前に押しやられたココア風味のジンジャークッキーの皿から一枚掴むと、可哀想なジンジャーブレッド・マンは首なしになった。

「俺もチョコのキャンディー･ケーンを狙ってたのに全部なかったんだ。あんなにあったのに全部Ｌが食べたんだぜ、きっと！だって、振り向いたＬの頬ときたら、まるでリスみたいだった。俺に気づくと、もごもご口を動かしながらリビングから消えてったぜ」

「時間？ついさっきだぞ。１本くらいなら良いかなーって俺も食べに行ったんだから」

クッキーに伸ばしていたメロの手が途中でびくりと止まる。

「わ、悪かったって！つまみ食いはもうしないから･･･、へ？いいぜ！手伝ってやるよ」

メロは嬉々としてソファーから立ち上がった。

「なぁ、マットもいい？アイツ、役に立つぜ。ハウスに居た頃は二人でよく悪戯したんだ。すっげぇ面白かった！後で聞かせてやるな」

「月くん、ひどいですー」

一切れのパンをガジガジと噛むＬの情けない声が月の耳に届いた。

その日、キャンディー・ケーンと呼ばれる杖の形をしたキャンディをクリスマスツリーに飾り付けた。形を模した作り物でも良かったのだけど、屋敷には今、甘いもの好きが揃っている。だから、本物のキャンディ・ケーンを飾って、クリスマスにみんなに分けようと思っていた。

それなのに、僕が見るたびにツリーからキャンディー・ケーンが消えていった。最初は気のせいかと思ったけれど、そうじゃない。聞き取り調査の結果も上々で直ぐに犯人は見つかった。と、言うか一人しかいない。ツリーに残されたキャンディは緑と白のしま模様のミントフレーバーだったから。

メロとマットに両腕を押さえ込まれ、僕が問い詰めるとあっさりと認めた。

そして今、Ｌは罰として本日の以後の食事とお茶は見ているだけ。彼に与えられたのは切り分けたシュトレンのみ。ブランデーなどに浸けておいたドライフルーツをたっぷりのバターと一緒に練りこんで焼いたお菓子と言うよりはパンに近い。それをアドベンド期間中に少しずつ食べていき、徐々に熟成されていく味を楽しむもの。

クリスマスの雰囲気に影響されて、どうもＬに甘くなっている気がする。普段の食事とお茶の時に添えるケーキやマフィンなどに加えて、カレンダーから出てきたタフィと山ほどのキャンディ・ケーン。

いくらなんでも食べすぎだ。


	8. Dec 21

**Title:Dec 21**

[Ｌ]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

貴方と話すのは久しぶりですね。あれからどの位が経ったのでしょうか･･･。

まぁ、そんな事はいいんです。今日はお願いがあって来ました。えぇ、珍しいでしょう？私は貴方に願いなどして来ませんでしたし、貴方に祈るくらいなら自分の力で叶えて来ましたから。それでも今ここにいるのは私の力ではどうにも出来ないからです。

普段寄り付きもしない私の願いなど聞き入れたくありませんか？そんなケチな事は言わないでしょう？貴方は全ての者の父なのだから。

死神と取引した男の願いだとしても耳を貸して下さい。

***

「どう言う事だ？」

理解の遅い死神に溜息を吐いた。最近、月と過ごす時間が多い所為か、すぐに私の意図を把握出来ない者に苛つきを感じてしまう。

「ですから、取引だと言っているんです。貴方はミサさんを事件から引き離し無事に残りの人生を過ごさせたい。それを叶える力が私にはあります。私は逮捕権を有していない。だから、私自身がミサさんを逮捕する事はあり得ません。そして、捜査本部は私がミサさんを容疑者から外すと言えば従います。私に対し異論を唱える者はいない」

「夜神は･･･」

角砂糖をポッドから摘み、一つ、また一つとタワーを積み立てる。

「えぇ、月くんだけは私と論じようとするでしょう。そこで、取引の代償です。月くんとミサさんがキラだった事は確かです。証拠はまだありませんが･･･。そして、監禁中私の目の前で明らかに二人の様子が変化した。それに前後して火口が現れた。その間に何らかの方法でキラの力が火口の手に渡った事は間違いない」

あの日、突然入れ替わった。キラから夜神月へと。

「以後の二人は言葉通り"正常"でした。私がテストしたあらゆる瞬間、まるで最初からキラと関わりを持った事がない人間の様に。それは演技で出来る事ではない。キラだった二人にそれが出来るのは偽らなくてはならない記憶がないからです」

積み立てたままで角砂糖を紅茶に沈めていく。白いタワーはあっという間に茶色に染まり瓦解していった。

「二人に共通していたのはキラだと言う事。そのためにノートを保有していた事。記憶を奪う力があるのはノートか貴方たち死神か、今のところは判断がつきません。ですが、記憶の喪失はキラ事件に限定された。その記憶操作はどの程度コントロール出来るのか知りたいんです」

「･･･私には分からない」

「では、誰なら分かるのですか？」

「･･･大王なら」

「では、尋ねに行ったらどうですか？」

「聞いて教えてくれるとは限らない。大王は気紛れなんだ。逢う事が可能かも分からない」

「だとしても、ここに居ては何も分かりませんよ」

「･･･私がそうすれば、ミサを解放してくれるんだな？」

白い死神の背で翼が広がった。

「それは貴方の交渉能力次第です」

***

死神との取引は成功しました。

今の月には元の"夜神月"としての記憶はない。日本で生まれ東京で育った、彼が成長した基本はそのままだが詳細を消した。必要な詳細は私が植え付けた。人間の脳と言うのは便利に出来ていて、現在の脳にある記憶と記憶の隙間を自然に埋める。それが多少不自然であっても受け入れてしまう。

つまり、彼の茶色の頭の中には私に都合の良い嘘だけが詰まっている。

時折、彼が国際電話で話す日本の家族は夜神総一郎たちではない。私が雇った人間だ。私との出会いもイギリス留学中の彼が犯罪に巻き込まれ、それを私が助けた事になっている。その時、私たちはお互いを意識した。そして、犯罪に巻き込まれ心細くなっている月を気遣い、もともと興味と素質があった彼に私がしている探偵業を話した。やがて友人から仕事のパートナーに変わり、そして今は恋人関係にある。

私は彼を手に入れた経緯を後悔していない。けれど、私であっても見る夢を操る事は出来ない。

記憶を取り戻し全てを知った月に軽蔑され、憎悪の眼差しで「もう終わりだ」と告げられる夢を見る。キラに戻った彼があの黒いノートを手に持ち、床に倒れる私を笑う夢を見る。私を見て「竜崎」と呼ぶ夢を見る。ここでの生活は全てが夢で、日本の捜査本部の椅子で目を覚ます夢を見る。

これまで私は貴方を頼った事はありません。ですから、貴方は私の願いを聞くべきです。

どうか私が犯した罪をそのままに･･･。


	9. Dec 22

**Title:Dec 22**

[Ｌ月、Ｍ、Ｍ、Ｎ]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

**赤ワイン １本、グローブ ４個、オレンジ ２切れ、レモン ２切れ、シナモンスティック 半分、砂糖 ４匙くらい、ラム酒 少々。**

**１．鍋にオレンジ、レモン、各スパイスを入れたら赤ワインを注ぐ  
２．沸騰させないように気をつけて温める  
３．ワインが温まったら砂糖とラム酒を入れて出来上がり！  
**

クリスマスの店が戦場なら、月が立つキッチンもまた戦場だった。援護を申し出てくれたワタリを断って、小麦粉、卵、砂糖、スパイス、ナッツにドライフルーツを相手に孤軍奮闘していた。クリスマスについて調べたら、とにかく大量の情報が集まった。特にレシピは各家庭の味があるのか、ものすごい量がありそのどれも少しずつ異なる。

月は自分の成果が誇らしかった。日本にいた時は母に全てやってもらったし、こちらに来てからは料理のほとんどはワタリさんが作っていた。朝食のパンケーキなど簡単なものは月でも作れたが、それだけで料理が出来るとは言い難い。

だから、Ｌから隠した棚の中にクリスマス・プディングを寝かせ、ミンスパイは出番を待つだけだし、日に日にストックが減っていくジンジャークッキーもオーブンに入れて焼き上がりを待つばかり。

キッチンを見回して、月は改めて自分に賞賛を贈った。

クリスマス・プディングは１０月あたりから作ると言うが、人によっては１年も前から作って寝かせておくと言う人もいる。日本では信じられないが、長く置いておけば置いておく程、美味しいと思われている。食べる時は砂糖にバターを練ったところにブランデーを加えて、蒸して柔らかくなったクリスマス・プディングに添える。

そして、切り分けられた中にコインが入っていた人は幸運な一年を過ごせると言う。僕がコインの代わりに入れたのは、今日のカレンダーから出て来た陶器で出来た指貫。それをＬから譲ってもらいプディングに入れた。誰に当たるか楽しみだ。

クッキーの焼き上がりを待つ間も、月は休むことなくホットワインを作っていた。国によって異なる呼び名があるけれど、いずれも雪だらけの道を歩いて凍えるほど冷えた体を暖めてくれる。大勢の買い物客が買うので好奇心で月も買ってみたのだが、甘さが強くて正直辟易した。だが、体を暖めると言う点で優れものなのは確かで月は街に出ると必ず買った。正式なレシピはなく、それぞれの店や作り手によって味が異なるから、飲み慣れていくうちに月にも馴染みの店が出来ていた。

鍋から立ち上るスパイスで香り付けされたワインの湯気でキッチンは暖まっていた。それを赤と黒のチェックの魔法瓶に詰める。

「月くーん･･･」

「もう入っていいぞ」

本日キッチン立入禁止を言い渡されたＬがタイミング良く顔を覗かせた。時々、コンロに向かう自分の背中に視線を感じていたが、相手をしてやるのは今が初めてだった。早速キッチンに足を踏み入れたＬの後ろに振られている尻尾が見えそうだった。

「何を作っていたんですか？」

「いろいろ」

曖昧な月の答えでは満足しなかったＬがオーブンを覗いた。オレンジ色のオーブンの中で様々な形の茶色がたくさん並んでいた。

「良い匂いです」

「あと少しで焼き上がるから、コートを着てマフラーを巻いて来い。靴下も履いて来いよ。どこにあるか分からないならワタリさんに聞けばいいから」

靴下と聞いて即座にＬの顔が不満に歪む。僕が白い靴下を履いた時には異常な興味を抱くのに、自分が履くとなったらひどく嫌がった。

「なぜですか？」

「今日は雪もやんだし久しぶりに太陽も出てる。庭を散歩しないか？」

Ｌは唇を弄って少し考えた後、こくりと頷いた。

散歩に行く事が決まったら月は大忙しだった。焼き上がったジンジャークッキーを出して魔法瓶と一緒にバスケットに詰めて、部屋に戻って自分の支度を整えた。見慣れないブーツにコート姿のＬが待っていた。なんだかとても大人に見えて落ち着かない。

*** *** ***

「真っ白だな」

「どこまで行きましょうか？」

「東屋があっただろ？そこまで行ってみないか？」

こまめに雪かきをしないと道が消えてしまう。今朝、ワタリさんと一緒に雪をかいたから東屋までの道は確保していた。

「月くん」

黒い手袋に包まれた手が伸ばされた。

「ん･･･」

恥ずかしい奴と思いながらも、その手に自分の手を重ねる自分はきっとＬと同じくらい恥ずかしい奴になっていると思う。でも、ここは屋敷の敷地内だからと、そんな必要はないのに自分に言い訳をした。

はぁと吐いた溜息は真っ白で、しばらくして空気に散って消えた。

「寒くはありませんか？」

溜息を寒さの所為と勘違いしたＬが繋いだ手を強くする。体温なら僕の方が暖かいはずなのに、確かに彼から熱が分けられたのを感じた。

「うん。大丈夫」

心地良い沈黙に身を委ねて庭を歩いた。

けれど。

パシっと軽い音がしてＬの頭が白く覆われた。離れたところ立つ木から笑う声。

「･･･身の程を知りませんね」

それからはあっという間だった。素早く身を屈めたＬが雪を掴むと、木陰に雪玉を投げ込む。だが、相手は準備を整えていた。Ｌの反撃は乱れて飛ぶ雪玉に迎え撃ちにされた。バシ、バシ、バシとＬのコートに着弾する。あっけにとられた僕にも雪玉は飛んで来て、すんでの所でよけた。

「月くん、こちらへ！」

腕を掴まれ、近くの木に逃げ込んだ。

「敵は複数です。こちらも応戦しなければなりません。月くん、協力してくれますね」

「あぁ、もちろん」

掴んだままだったバスケットを雪の上に置いて準備は万端だった。二人とも話しながら着々と足下に雪玉の山を築いていく。

「雪玉が飛んで来た方向から敵のいる場所は特定できています。相手もこの隙に次の攻撃に備えているでしょうが、貴方と私の二人ならば必ず勝利出来ます」

「当然だ。ゲームでも必ず勝ちにいく。二人に思い知らせてやろう」

僕たちは揃いも揃って負けず嫌いだった。たとえゲームでも本気でやる。負けるつもりなんてないからな！

それから数分後、再び戦いの幕は切って落とされた。ちらっとＬが偵察で顔を出すと、一気に雪玉が飛んで来た。すぐに身を屈めたから、雪玉は頭上を超えて背後に飛んでいった。すぐに体を起こし、僕も掴んでいた雪玉を投げる。一つは木に当たり雪が回りに散った。

「ヘタクソー！」

ゲラゲラと笑い声の合間に聞こえて来たのはメロの声。

「この！」

ちらっと見えた赤毛に向かって投げた雪玉も外れる。だが、これは囮。雪玉が過ぎるのを待って現れた金髪に連続で雪玉が襲う。

「おわっ！」

バシっとヒットした音がする。

「どっちがヘタクソだ！」

笑いながら叫ぶと、それに答える様にマットの爆笑が続いた。

「お前、どっちの味方だよ！？」

止んだ攻撃の隙間に移動する。新しく拠点にしたのは背の低い茂み。角度が変わって、木の背後で頭から雪を被ったメロと、雪の上にしゃがんで笑い続けるマットの姿を捕らえられた。立ち上がって、油断している二人に雪玉を投げ入れた。

「ぶっ！」

「げっ！」

すっかり雪だらけになったマットとメロも慌てて雪玉を投げて来た。僕も応戦するけれど、雪玉を作るのも間に合わず適当に雪を掴んで投げた。もうここまで雪にまみれると隠れても無駄なので、ぶつけられる雪に頓着せずとにかく相手により多くの雪をぶつける事に躍起になった。

二人は完全に僕に集中した。その背後で忍び寄っている影も知らずに。

バキ！と激しい音。そして、ドドドドド！とメロとマットが隠れていた木の枝から雪が一気になだれ落ちた。

「わーーーー！」

逃げるのも間に合わず二人は降って来た雪に埋もれた。しばらくして雪の山から小山が二つ盛り上がった。

「大丈夫ですか、月くん」

雪の上を駆けて来たＬが僕の体から雪を払い落とす。冷えた耳と頬が痛いし、赤くなった鼻がつんとするけれど二人で得た勝利に満足だった。メロとマットの意識を僕に集めた隙に、Ｌが二人のいる木を蹴って雪を落とす。僕らの計画通りだった。

「楽しかったよ」

冷えた頬をＬの両手が包んでくれる。満足で目を細めた僕にちゅっとキスを落とした。

「唇まで冷えてます」

いつもなら照れて咎める行為も、今は何故だか許してしまった。もう一度降って来たキスを受け入れる。

「助けてー」

「イチャついてんなよ、もうっ！」

聞こえて来た声に同時に吹き出した。

*** *** ***

「馬鹿ですか？」

当初の予定を変更して、屋敷に戻った僕たちをニアは上から下まで見て冷たく呟いた。

バスケットから取り出したホットワインを啜っていた僕たちは、メロとマットが隠し持っていた雪をニアのシャツの襟から入れるのを見ていた。


	10. Dec 23

**Title:********Dec 23**

[Ｌ月、ワイミーズ]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

**  
両手を交差させ、隣の人と「せーの！」で引っ張り合って･･･**

パン！

そして、あちこちで上がる子供たちの歓声。

早速、クリスマス・クラッカーから出てきた紙の王冠を被っている。それは子供たちだけでなくパーティーの参加者全員で、会場にはカラフルな王冠を被った、たくさんの王様が誕生していた。

メロは緑、マットは茶色、ニアは紫。そして、Ｌは赤で、僕は金色だった。ちょっとした優越感を感じていたら、見抜かれていたのか隣から「案外子供ですね」と呟く声を聞いた。でも、黄金色の王冠を被る真の王様は寛大なので暴言を許してやった。

日本の三角のクラッカーと違って、この季節にしか出回らないクリスマス・クラッカーは筒状で、キャンディみたいに両端が捻られている。そこを隣の人と持ち引っ張って破裂させる。中からは僕たちが被っている紙製の王冠とちょっとした玩具やチャーム、そして謎々や格言がプリントされた紙。食器が立てる音に混ざって、たいてい答えがジョークになっている謎々に笑い合っていた。

僕のクラッカーからは間抜けな顔の魚のチャーム。Ｌのにはデスクルーペが入っていた。

「月くん、月くん」

呼ぶ声に振り向くと、ルーペに拡大された黒目。パーティーの雰囲気に触発されて子供っぽい真似をするＬを笑った。

「月くんがよく見えます」

僕もその雰囲気に浮かれていたんだと思う。唇をＬの耳に寄せていた。

「いつもはもっと傍で見てるだろ？」

ついでにぺろっと耳朶を舐めたら、Ｌは手で耳を押さえて動揺した。珍しい。普段は青白い頬に色が乗った。視線を巡らすと、僕たちの小さな遣り取りに誰も気付いた様子はない。テーブルの下で、そっとＬの手が僕の膝に置かれた。そして、柔らかく膝頭を握る。

テーブルの端でクリスマス・キャロルが歌われ出した。徐々に歌声はテーブル全体に広がっていく。僕も小さく歌いながら、Ｌの手に手を重ねた。

お腹がいっぱいになるとツリーの下のプレゼントを子供たちに配る時間。

院長のロジャーがプレゼントにつけられたタグの名前を呼び、子供たちにプレゼントを手渡していく。部屋はびりびりに破られた包装紙でいっぱいになった。贈られたサッカーボールで遊びたいのに、あいにく外は雪がちらついている。可哀想だけど、ボールで遊ぶのは明日になりそうだ。

ハウスを卒業して多くの年が経っていない所為か、メロとマットを覚えている子供は多く、二人はハウスの人気者だった。今も二人の回りには子供たちの輪が出来ている。ニアに言わせれば、精神年齢が近いからとの事だ。

そんな憎まれ口を言うニアも部屋の隅でパズルを広げているが、その傍には小さな男の子。端からパズルのピースが埋まっていくのを、床に寝転んで見ていた。普段は控えめなワタリさんもロジャーとアルコールを片手に談笑にふけっている。時々深い笑い声が響く。

ハウス中がクリスマスに染まっていた。

*** *** ***

****

Ｌの手に引かれて、パーティーの騒々しさから逃れた。辿り着いたのは宿舎のひと部屋。相部屋なのか部屋には２段ベッドが２つ。その間に大きなテーブルが置かれていた。

Ｌは２段ベッドの一つに座った。隣を叩くから僕も小さなベッドに座る。ベッドは低すぎて、膝が急な角度を作った。

「勝手に入って良かったのか？」

当然の質問にもＬは肩を竦めただけ。

「私がハウスに入って、最初に宛てがわれたベッドです。今は･･･リアムが使っているようですね」

枕の傍に本が置かれていた。その背表紙にはＬiamと子供の字で書かれていた。

「子供たち、楽しんでいたな」

毎年、ハウスの子供たちはＬがクリスマス・パーティーに参加する事を期待しても、その期待が叶えられることはなかった。パソコン越しの挨拶とワタリがＬの名前で手配したプレゼントが届くだけ。

だが、今年は違った。Ｌ自らプレゼントをツリーの下に置き、パーティーにも参加した。子供たちに人気のメロとマット、同じくハウスを卒業したニア。そして、もう一人。Ｌが傍らから離さない青年。ワイミーズハウスの子供たちは鈍感ではなかった。青年に対する態度で、彼はＬに取って特別な存在だと察していた。

「乗り気ではありませんでしたが、来て良かったと思います」

「そう言って貰えたら嬉しいよ。連れ出したかいがある」

「月くん･･･」

「なに？」

「ありがとうございます」

この部屋に入居した時、Ｌは自分のものは何も持っていなかった。誕生日やクリスマスに与えられたものは、裕福な誰かから施されたものであって、自分が手に入れたものではない。

やがて力を得て、その効果的な使い方を知った。そうして、望むものは手に入れて来た。それは財力に限った事ではなく、探偵としても存生している中で自分が最も優れていると自負もしていた。事実、Ｌと言う名を知らない者はいない。けれど、傍に月がいる自分はかつてより上等な人間になった気がする。

それをどう言えば良いのか分からず、ただ礼を言った。それでも、月は理解したようだった。肩をＬの肩にぶつけた。

*** *** ***

**  
パーティーに戻ると、みんなが一斉に僕たちを見た。シンとなった部屋が一瞬で囃し声や手を叩く音、口笛でうるさくなる。女の子たちに至っては、キャーと歓声をあげていた。**

「月くん」

くいとシャツを引っ張られてＬを見ると、ドアに飾られたヤドリギを指差していた。

「あ･･･」

からかいと期待の視線が突き刺さる。

「仕方がありません。ね、月くん？」

「･･･全然仕方がないって顔じゃない」

いつまでも注目を浴びていたくなかったので、顔を傾けてＬの頬にキスをした。だけど、不思議な事に着地点がずれた。先ほどよりも大きな歓声と拍手。

やがて、柔らかい感触が唇から遠ざかった。Ｌに腰を抱かれて部屋を横切る間、僕も回した手でＬの背中を抓ってやった。

それから数分後、ヤドリギの下には立ち尽くすメロとマットの姿があった。


	11. Dec 24

**Title:****Dec 24**

[Ｌ月、Ｍ、Ｍ、Ｎ]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

****

遂に明日はクリスマス。アドベンド・カレンダーは全て開け終え、キャンドルは4本全て明かりを灯した。

一日中、屋敷の皆がそわそわしていた。ニアでさえも落ち着きがなかったように思える。ずっと髪を弄っていた。普段通りだったのはただ一人、ワタリさんだった。手際よく今日やるべきことを済ませていた。

夕食を軽くして明日の豪華なクリスマスディナーに備えた。ディナーと言うけれど、クリスマスのご馳走が始まるのは昼から。お腹がはち切れそうな程食べて動けなくなるのがクリスマスの伝統らしい。

明かりの消したリビングにはツリーが輝いていた。その中でいっそう光を弾くものがあった。カレンダーの最終日に入っていたのは、クリスタルで出来た星のオーナメント。透明に透き通った美しさは凛として潔かった。

部屋に下がるとベッドの上にいつものように座るＬが僕を待っていた。部屋に戻ってきた僕を見つけると手を差し伸ばす。僕はその手の間に引き寄せられた。

ベッドの傍らに立つ僕の腰に腕を回し、Ｌはこつりと腹に頭を傾けた。抱くと言うよりも何だかしがみついているみたいだった。

黒髪を見下ろして、そっと手を差し入れる。見た目よりも手触りの良い髪を繰り返し撫でた。

*** *** ***

**「月くん」**

「うん」

「月くん」

「なんだ？」

「･･･ずっと傍に居て下さい」

「傍に居るだろ」

「ずっとです」

「うん」

Ｌの気が済むまで、僕は暖かな囲いの中で髪を撫で続けた。

その夜、夢を見た。

いつもの悪夢と違うのは、夢の中の自分でも気が付いた。

幼い自分がいた。背の高い棚に囲まれた部屋。どの棚にも本がぎっしりと並べられていた。見覚えがあるその部屋は、相部屋から次にあてがわれた部屋だ。他の子供より独り立ちが早かったから、その部屋にいたのはまだ幼い頃。今の自分の腰あたりしか身長はないだろう。

床に座って指をガリガリと噛んでいた。噛む場所はもうなくて、むき出しになった肌に歯を立てていた。

私が閉じ籠った部屋は棚が窓を塞ぎ、昼でも暗かった。部屋には照明があったから、陽の光が差し込まなくても私は気にしなかった。

やがて、幼い体が前後に揺れた。ガリガリ、ガリガリと先ほどよりも激しく指を噛んでいる。見ている私までそれは伝染して、いつの間にか指をくわえていた。

ぎぃと扉が開く。外からの明かりでそこに立つ人は影になっていた。

私の見守る前で、明かりから出て来た人影は茶色の髪を持つ青年に変わった。軽やかな足取りで部屋を横切り、床に座る私に手を差し伸ばした。じっと自分に伸ばされた手を観察する。差し伸ばされた手は安易に取ってはならない。どんな思惑が隠されているか分からないのだから。

凝視したままの手を月は根気よく差し出したままだった。ようやく小さな指先が月の手に触れた。その指先を月の手がそっと包む。驚いて弾かれるように覗き込んだ瞳には変わらない穏やかさがあった。おずおずと小さな手は月の手を握り返した。

花が開く様に月の顔に笑顔が広がる。正面から見ているわけではないのに、自分はその月の笑顔とそれに付随した感情を知っている。

口にくわえたままだった指も恐る恐る伸ばすと、月は小さな私を抱き上げた。

驚いたことに、高く抱き上げられた幼い私は声を立てて笑った。しっかりと月の首に回った両腕。子供特有の丸みを帯びた頬に月は口づけた。それにも自分はくすぐったそうに笑う。

小さな体を片手に持ち替え、空いた手を月は自分の胸に置いた。やがて、そこから星の形をしたものが出て来た。クリスタルの様な硬質で透き通る輝き。変わらない笑顔のままで月はそれを私に渡した。幼い子供は両手で受け取ると、月がしたように自分の胸に星を押した。それは溶ける様に胸に吸い込まれていった。

ぎゅうと子供の私は月の首に抱きついた。月も小さな体を抱き締める。

最初から気付いていたように、月は傍で見ていた私に視線を合わせた。途端に降り注ぐ月の暖かな感情。そして、幼い自分へ向けた包み込む笑みを私にも向けた。

「竜崎」と呼びながら。


	12. Dec 25

**Title:****Dec 25**

[Ｌ月]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

「･･･、L」

体を揺さぶられ急速に意識が浮上する。そして、同時に働き始めた聴覚が月の声を拾った。

「L！」

暗い部屋でも、月の顔が私の目の前にあるのが分かった。跳ね起きて月の頬を両手に掬う。手が震えている。今まで見ていた夢がどれほど私に影響を及ぼしたのか物語っていた。額が擦れ合う程に近づいて彼の呼吸と熱を感じずにはいられなかった。

「月、くん･･･」

彼を呼んだ声まで震えている。だが、止めようがなかった。

夢の中で月と出会った。彼は微笑みながら私を「竜崎」と呼んだ。私は彼に癒しと許しを与えられた。

「月くん」

手の中の月が私を覗き込む。そこには私への感情に満たされていた。指が伸びて来て私の頬を拭う。その仕草で私は自分が泣いているのを知った。けれど、頬を伝った涙を拭うことは出来ない。そうするには、月に触れている両の手を離さなければならないから。

「どうしたんだ？･･･辛い夢でも見たのか？」

「いいえ、･･･いいえ。幸せな夢だったんです。見るにはとても幸せな･･･」

もう一筋、意識せずに頬に出来た流れは途中で月が塞き止めた。柔らかく暖かいものが流れを巻き戻した。辿り着いた目の端にキスを繰り返し落としてくれる。

「その幸せな夢に僕は出て来た？」

「えぇ、主演でした」

冗談めかした言葉に月の顔に少しだけ笑みが浮かぶ。けれど、それはすぐに消えて、隈の消えない目の下を拭った。

「幸せに思ってくるのは良いけれど、泣くようなのは嫌だ」

「すみません」

「なんで謝るんだよ」

「はぁ、なんとなく･･･」

「それで、どんな夢？」

「月くんがお菓子を作って下さる夢だったんです。それもフリルたっぷりの新妻しか着ないだろう可愛らしいエプロン着用で。もちろん、エプロンの下には何も着ていないんです！オーブンに屈み込んだり、泡立て器と一緒に腰まで振ったりと、それはもう大層な煽りようでした。目の前にはたっぷりの菓子、傍には可愛らしくも淫らに誘って下さる月くん。それなのに！そんな状況なのに、私はキッチンの椅子に縛られているんですよ！？」

「･･･」

「私がどれほど暴れてもその拘束が解ける事はありませんでした。そんな美味しい状況を生かす事が出来ず、もったいなくて涙が出てしまう程でした」

無言で月は私の頭を枕で殴った。

顔に張り付いた枕を退かすと、月は私に背を向けてベッドに横たわっていた。

もちろん月は私が話した内容が嘘だと気付いている。これまでも悪夢の度に彼に何も言わないか嘘を話して来た。本当を何も話せないのに、身勝手な事に私に対する信用を失わないで欲しいと願っている。どこまでも月の許しをねだっている。がりっと指を噛んだ。

肩を沈ませて大きな溜息が月から漏れた。首をひねって少しだけ振り返ると、合わせた視線が私も横になる様に伝えてくる。

ベッドに横たわり、月の背中に寄り添った。いつもなら回す腕をどうすべきか悩み、結局その手は唇を弄ることになった。白い項と茶色の髪で覆われた形の良い頭を凝視する。私と同程度の知能がはじき出している事を知りたい。

月くん、月くん、月くん、視線だけで月の名前を呼んでみる。やがてそれが通じたのか、もう一つシーツに溜息を落として月はぐるりと体を反転させた。琥珀色の瞳が私を見据える。

「言いたくない事は言わなくてもいい。でも、嘘はやめろ。気分が悪い」

「すみません」

「お前は強情だから言いたくない事は僕が聞き出そうとしても言わない。だから、お前が話せる事だけ話せば良い」

「はい･･･」

「お前みたいに頭がいいけど馬鹿な奴なんて我慢出来るのは僕くらいだ」

「貴方みたいに頭はいいですが意地っ張りで頑固で負けず嫌いで理想が高くて意外に幼稚な人を飽きさせないのは私くらいです」

「L」

警告する様に月の瞳が光る。

「月くん、愛してます。私を我慢できるのが月くんだけなら、貴方を我慢できるのも私だけです」

「自惚れ屋。それに傲慢だ」

「えぇ。貴方に関してはいくらでも」

「なぁ、知ってるか？お前は本当に苛立たしいし、甘いものに関しては子供よりも我慢がきかないし、仕事の時くらいしか役に立たないんじゃないかと思う時もある」

「ひどいですね」

「本当の事だろ？」

じっとりと月光が照らす月の顔を睨んだ。けれど、月は肩をすくめて簡単に私をいなした。

「それでも、お前は僕の自惚れ屋だ」

「･･･好きだともう言いましたか？」

「愛してるならついさっきな」

貴方がいくらでも私を甘やかすから、私はその度に付け入る。

私の下で体をくねらせる月の胸に頭を押し付けて、「竜崎」と呼んだ月を思う。死神に奪わせた、もう一人の私の月。私を際限なく受け入れてくれる体のどこかに彼の欠片があるのだとしたら、貴方が与えてくれた星は私の中でいつまでも輝き、そしてその輝きが私の中に熾した新しい星は貴方に返されたのだと、どうか伝わります様に。

月が言う様にわがままで傲慢で自惚れ屋の私は、もう一つのクリスマスの奇跡を願うのだった。

Merry Christmas

END


	13. Love me?

**Title:Love me?**

[Ｌ月]

AN：2008 DN Advent calendar。2008年度　クリスマス企画よりちきーの作品です。

*** *** ***

クリスマスが近づくとＬの仕事は暇になるかと思ったけれど、そうではないらしい。

アドベントカレンダーのほとんどを開き終え、クリスマスまでの金曜ごとに灯すキャンドルも既に3本になった。それなのに、まだＬは帰ってこなかった。

そう言う関係になって初めてのクリスマスだから、こう言ったイベントごとに疎い彼でも申し訳なく思うのか、連絡だけはきっちり入れてきた。メールやインスタントメッセージだったり、もっと相手を身近に感じる電話だったり。

だから僕が寂しく感じる必要はない、と思う…。

**From L**

こんばんは、月くん。

こちらは凄い雪ですよ。交通も麻痺しているとか。先ほど話した捜査員が話してました。まぁ、私には関係ないことですが･･･。  
傍にいれなくて、すみません。もうすぐ貴方の元に帰れるはずです。クリスマスは期待していてくださいね。プレゼントを持って、こんな風に現れる予定です。後のトナカイの名前はワタリと言います。

**From Light**

じゃあ、お前の食事はこれな

そう返したメールの後、コール音が端末から鳴った。見るまでもなく僕に連絡するのは今となっては一人だけ。

「いじめですか、月くん？」

「いじめ？なんで？ホットワイン、ミンスパイに人参、サンタクロースのために用意するものはちゃんと揃っているだろう？」

暖炉から入ってくるサンタクロースのためにホットワインとミンスパイ、そしてそりを引くトナカイのために人参を用意するのがクリスマスの伝統的だった。

「これが仕事で離れている恋人に対する態度ですか･･･」

「帰ってくるのはサンタクロースだとばかり思っていたよ」

「･･･もしかして月くん、地味に怒ってますか？」

「いや、全然。だって仕事だろ。そんな事で怒っていたら、父さんとのクリスマスも毎年怒ってなきゃならなかったよ」

「では、寂しい、ですか？」

「それもないな」

「カメラをオンにしてください」

僕が使っている端末にはカメラが付けられている。それを使用すれば、顔を見ながら話す事が可能だった。そして、やろうと思えば遠隔でLはカメラをオンに出来る。

「どうして？」

「出来ませんか？」

「･･･質問に質問で返すなよ」

「貴方の顔が見たいからです、月くん」

「僕はそうでもないから嫌だ」

二人を繋ぐ通信越しにLが笑った雰囲気が伝わって来た。

「こちらからでもオンに出来るんですよ？」

「すれば？でも、僕は端末を閉じるぞ」

ノート型の端末には蓋の部分にカメラが備え付けられている。だから、閉じてしまえばカメラは何も写さないし、端末自体がスリープ状態になる。

「月くん、顔を見せて下さい」

「･･･仕事は順調？」

「松田さんが使えると思う日が来るとは想像していませんでした。月くん？」

「そんなにひどいのか･･･」

以前の会話で、捜査協力を頼んで来た警察組織がひどくお粗末だと話していた事を思い出して眉をひそめた。

本当ならクリスマスの２週間前には事件は解決するはずだった。犯人を逮捕寸前まで追いつめたのに、現地警察のミスでまんまと逃した。それ以降、犯人は警戒を強め潜んでしまっている。クリスマスイブを数日後に控えているのに、Lがまだ僕の隣に帰って来ないのはその所為だった。

「えぇ、予想以上です。そんな連中に付き合わされている私は可哀想だと思いませんか？」

哀れみを誘うだなんて、そんな手には乗ってやらない。カメラがなくてもお互いの顔が笑みに形を変えているのが分かっている。

「思わない。そんなお粗末な連中だったから、上層部がお前に依頼してきたんだろう？何の憂いもなくクリスマスを迎えたいから」

声にも笑いが忍び込んでいた。

「遠距離恋愛には相手への思いやりが必要ですよ。月くん、私はどのくらい貴方の顔を見ていないのでしょうね？」

「なら、早く帰ってくれば良い」

返事を待たずに通信を切った。

* * *

**L：**いきなり切るなんてひどすぎます

* * *

**Light：**こんばんは、L。そっちは朝か？

* * *

**L：**おはようございます。月くんの顔が見れなかったので、どんよりとした朝です

* * *

**Light：**天気予報では快晴だって言ってたな

* * *

**L：**外に出ない私には関係ないことです

* * *

**Light：**出れば？気分転換になるぞ

* * *

**L：**気分転換なら先ほどしました

* * *

**Light：**へぇー、珍しいね。何したんだ？

* * *

**L：**聞きたいですか？

* * *

**Light：**やっぱりいい･･･

* * *

**L：**身を焦がす快感に苦しそうに顔を歪める貴方を想像して･･･

* * *

**Light：**

いいって！

* * *

**L：**きれいなアーチを作る背中を抱いて、私から逃げようとする貴方を押さえ込むんです。それでも頭を振って私から逃れようとするから、汗まみれの熱い肌に舌と手を這わして追い詰めて･･･。月くんが耐え切れなくなって私を求めるまで苛めてしまうんです。頬と目元を赤く染めた貴方は凶悪なほど可愛らしくも淫らで、私の理性を簡単に吹き飛ばそうとする。

* * *

**L：**何度も絶頂の波を乗り越えて、貴方を散々煽って意地っ張りの体を素直にして、貴方が私を求める言葉を叫んでくれたら私をねじ込むんです。覚えているでしょう？ぎちぎちと銜え込んで屋敷中に響きそうな声をあげて私を出迎えるのに、途中で貴方は恥ずかしがる。体は全身で私をむさぼるのに、月くんは声を聞かせまいと指を噛むから、口から可哀想な手を取って歯の跡が残った指を舐めて･･･

* * *

**L：**月くん？

* * *

**Light：**･･･なに

* * *

**L：**居て下さって良かった。一人でこんな事を話していたら寂しいじゃないですか

* * *

**Light：**落ちていいか？

* * *

**L：**

だめ、です

* * *

**Light：**じゃあ、落ちないから寝ていい？

* * *

**L：**一人でやっていろと言う事ですか？

* * *

**Light：**んー、手短く言うとそうだな

* * *

**L：**月くん、月くん。せっかくスッキリしたのに、また熱くなって来ました

* * *

**Light：**一人で･･･

* * *

**L：**用事は早めに済ませておいてくださいね。私が帰った翌日、月くんはベッドから出れませんから

* * *

**Light：**ごめん、混線したみたいだ。もう落ちるなー

* * *

**L：**そんなわけがないでしょう。おやすみなさい、月くん

* * *

**Light：**おやすみ

* * *

寝る前の会話のせいで、ひどくピンク色が強い夢を見た。

翌日、「おまえのせいだ」と言ったら妙に嬉しそうだったLに腹が立ったので端末の呼び出しを無視して携帯も切った。その１時間後にサンタクロースのコスプレをした馬鹿が侵入しようとしたから捕まえた。紳士のトナカイを見たらどうぞと言う仕草をしたので警察に突き出そうとしたら、逆に捕まえ返されて僕はベッドに勾留されてしまった。

遠く離れた国で起こった事件の解決を伝えるニュースをテレビで見たのはクリスマスの朝の事だった。

END


End file.
